


That Any Way to Talk to Your Brother?

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [114]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Gallavich, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>based on a prompt:</b> Iggy and Colin take any chance to tease Ian and Mickey .loveyou x</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Any Way to Talk to Your Brother?

It was a typical breakfast day at the Milkovich house.

Svetlana and Nika were ‘ _sleeping_ _in_ ' and it was Mickey's turn to watch the baby - which he'd been doing since 5am thank you very much - while Ian made breakfast. He'd been up since 5am too, only it was voluntary.

When he came home from his run Mickey had been holding Yev in his arms as he sat on one of the kitchen chairs, his eyes closed as he fed him a bottle.

Ian grinned and walked over to him.

"Mickey?" he said, the smile not leaving his face.

"I’m fucking awake," he croaked, not opening his eyes. "Too fucking bright in this house."

So Ian had gone to shower and when he came back down to make pancakes he was making faces at his son. He stopped when he saw Ian smiling again, putting Yev in his little bouncy seat.

"He wouldn’t shut up, likes my stupid faces," he shrugged.

"Okay," Ian said with a nod and Mickey just held up his middle finger at him.

As Ian stood cooking the pancakes Mickey went and leant against his back nuzzling him a little with his face.

"You alright back there?" Ian asked.

"How are you so fucking warm?" Mickey mumbled against him, eyes closed again.

"Because I went for a run and then had a shower?" Ian offered, putting down the spatula to turn around and wrap his arms around Mickey.

He dipped his head to softly peck his lips,lingering for a moment and giving his bottom lip a gentle graze with his teeth. Mickey let out a low rumbling moan and slipped his hands under Ian’s shirt, kissing the corner of Ian’s mouth.

"Jesus, do the two of you ever stop doing that?" Mickey rolled his eyes and pulled away from Ian to glare at Iggy as he walked in with Colin, both of them with stupid looks on their faces. "Ever since you came out you been gayer than…"

"That guy from that show where those kids sing all the time?" Colin offered and Iggy just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Nah, not _that_ gay,” he said.

"What the fuck do you two want?" Mickey asked.

"That any way to talk to your brothers?" Iggy asked.

"You guys hungry?" Ian asked, turning back to his pancakes.

"You got syrup?" Colin asked.

Ian nodded.

"How ‘bout choc-chips?"

He nodded again and Mickey just grunted to himself and shook his head. “Are you fucking serious - they ain’t your pancakes,” he said.

"Relax, we don’t eat that much," Iggy said as he poked at little Yev’s belly.

"Yes you fucking do, I’ve seen how much you can fit in that fucking mouth," Mickey said.

Colin chuckled as he propped himself up against the bench near Ian, pointing at him with his thumb, “bet he could say that about you Mick.”

Ian laughed and Colin snorted a little while Mickey folded his arms.

"Yeah, you're high-larious," he said.

"How do you put up with him, grumpy fucker he is," Iggy asked, taking Yev out of his chair and making faces at him.

"Yeah, he's been really grumpy lately, you not giving him any?" Colin grinned and Ian just laughed because he found it amusing, Mickey was probably fuming.

"No, no, he's just a pain in the ass right? That's why you're grumpy?" Iggy said and Coling laughed again.

"You assholes got nothing better to do than poke fun at me, huh?" Mickey said.

Ian turned his head to look at him. "Might not want to use the words 'poke' and 'asshole' in the same sentence, you know, just judging by the gist of this conversation."

"Yes, I like dick, we cool with that?" Mickey said.

"Totally, don't mean it ain't fun to laugh at you," Iggy said.

"And you don't just like dick you like it _in the ass_ ," Colin said, giving him a horrified look.

"How _do_ you get used to that?" Iggy asked.

"Hey, first batch is ready," Ian said.

Iggy put Yev back down and he and Colin walked over to grab a plate each and Ian put a few pancakes on each one.

As they took them over to the table to eat Ian reached over to take Mickey's hand and pulled him in. He kissed him on the forehead and just smiled.

"I'm gonna kill them," he said quietly and Ian chuckled.

"Relax, they're just teasing," Ian said, taking his hand and pulling it up to his lips.

"Yeah yeah," Mickey grumbled.

"Ooh look, they're holding hands!" Iggy chuckled and Colin laughed.

Ian had to cough to hide his laughter while Mickey just seethed.

"Seriously going to kill them."


End file.
